1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supporting devices for positioning a drinking tube near the mouth of a user.
2. Prior Art
A beverage dispenser sold as the "CAMEL BACK" is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,833 to Edison et al. It includes a beverage container strapped onto the back of a user, and a flexible drinking tube extending from the container. However, the drinking tube is merely draped over the shoulder, so that the user must pick up the tube and position its end in the mouth. If the dispenser is used when riding a bicycle, picking up the tube requires removing one hand from the handlebar, which disrupts cycling rhythm and concentration.
U.S. Pat. No. 103,300 to Chapin shows a wire clip for supporting a straw on the rim of a cup. It includes a coil spring at one end for clipping onto the rim of a cup, and another coil spring at an opposite end for wrapping around the straw. However, the connection between the springs is so short that it cannot be adjusted to position the straw at different heights and angles. Further, the clip is a spring, which cannot be easily bent. U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,542 to Smith shows a wire clip that includes a semi-circular brace for holding a straw against a cup. It also cannot be adjusted. U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,411 to Butsch shows a zigzagging wire clip for supporting a straw. It includes semi-circular loops for holding a straw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,405 to Edstrom, Sr. shows a drinking tube with a stiffener wire attached in parallel. None of the prior art drinking tube supports includes provisions for easily retrofitting to the "CAMEL BACK" or other beverage dispensers.